Former Flame
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: I laughed watching Grown Ups 2 with my boyfriend, Duncan and my two now coupled up best friends, Heather and Alejandro. Heather and Alejandro shared their first kiss finally without interruption. I kissed Duncan also happier than ever he is no longer my former flame he is just my flame and I deserve him this whole high school year has been a roller coaster ride.
1. Chapter 1

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: OOC (Out Of Character). Told only in Courtney's P.O.V**

I laughed watching Grown Ups 2 with my boyfriend, Duncan and my two now coupled up best friends, Heather and Alejandro. Heather and Alejandro shared their first kiss finally without interruption. I kissed Duncan also happier than ever he is no longer my former flame he is just my flame and I deserve him this whole high school year has been a roller coaster ride. Finally everything came together for me and my friends. "Don't swallow each other" Duncan joked around interrupting Heather and Alejandro's aggressive lip lock making them glare.

"Can we ever kiss in silence?" Heather asked groaning.

"Seriously" Alejandro said frustrated letting his hand go through his thick brown hair.

"Oh sorry, is my teasing getting in the way of your make out session?" Duncan asked teasing again.

"Yes" Heather and Alejandro said in unison before looking at each other and kissing again.

"Get a room you two" I said throwing popcorn at the two they stopped kissing and started to laugh.

"What are we going to watch next?" I asked searching through the red box CD's Duncan bought.

"I don't know" Duncan said drinking some beer he bought. I normally would complain that he's underage and can't drink stuff like that, but his badness kind of grew on me. Love changes your point of view of life.

"I can't wait for prom" Heather squealed in Alejandro's arms. Of course Heather's excited about this she's nominated for queen and Alejandro's nominated for King. This couldn't be more perfect for them their definitely going to win their the jocks and captains of everything. "I already have my dress picked out".

"What's it look like?" Alejandro asked making Heather peck his lips.

"It's a surprise" Heather said making Duncan roll his eyes and this didn't go unseen by her. "Is there something you got to say Duncan?".

"Yes I do. I have a question actually." Duncan said standing up from the couch. "Why do girls make this a big deal all you do is take pictures, get crowned, and dance" Duncan mocked the way us girls act. "Oh, your dress is so pretty, AH! I won!".

"This is the biggest night of our lives before senior year and I for one am trying to make the best of it" I explained.

"Do you have your dress?" Heather asked stuffing her mouth with M&M's.

"No. I'm still choosing" I said making Heather's eyes go big.

"I can help you choose" Heather offered. I knew this would happen if I told her I haven't gotten my dress yet if only I kept my big mouth shut.

"Sure" I said giving a fake smile.

"I'm so going to win this prom with my dress" Heather bragged.

"With me as your king" Alejandro said making Heather smile. I swear those two are Romeo and Juliet themselves they always flirt and make out disgusting Duncan and I.

"Okay lovebirds no more sucking face" Duncan said. We all sat down on the couch reminiscing memories talking about our first few years of high school.

"I remember when we first met?" I asked Heather.

"Yes we hit it off really well due to the fact we were boy allergic" Heather joked.

"Yea" I smiled at all those memories some bad and some good either way without all of those times, I wouldn't have what I have today a bad ass boy friends and my two loco for each other friends. I have it all...

**The rest of the chapters will be focusing on everything that happened before this chapter. Yes past tense lingo will be used. R&R (read&review).**

**I also do not own:**

**M&M's**

**Popcorn**

**Red box**


	2. Chapter 2

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Told in Courtney's P.O.V only TDROTI characters will have cameos.**

It's the middle of the already sucking junior year of wawanakwa high. I hate this school so much nothing good ever comes from this school I lost my boyfriend to Gothy and this school is full of coupled up losers. I run student council therefore I know a lot of people and I have a lot of school spirit but with prom coming up next month things are getting hectic couples everywhere taunting me. There's not one girl I can talk to who isn't sucking face with someone I mean, there is Heather but there are rumors going around that she's a big bitch quite frankly I don't need another bitch in my life as I already have Gwen on my hit list I don't need another one. I dreaded even walking into school every morning but I have to I stomped through the halls to my locker trying to avoid any confrontation with anyone even my friends because their always with their boy toys, but of course to my luck.

"Hey Courtney!" Bridgette called out making me stop and put on a smile.

"Hi Bridgette" I said fake smiling.

"Do you want to hang out with Geoff and I later at lunch?" Bridgette asked for me to be a third wheel for the fifth week in a row.

"Actually I have work to catch up on some student council things like Prom committee" I lied I'm not busy, but I do have to take suggestions from our ''peers'' to help out for prom and grams which I have to interrupt class to handout yippee.

"Oh, okay see you later then" Bridgette said.

"I guess you will" I answered walking away running couples came up to me smothering me with prom ideas and some girls came up to me asking if I wanted to be set up on a blind date because I look so lonely. This is the bullshit I have to go through at school I quickly went to the office of course Duncan is already there he's always there all he knows how to do is cheat and break the rules. I walked right past him not trying to even have eye contact but he stopped me with his hand grasping my arm.

"You're not going to say hi?" Duncan asked me, I simply stuck my nose high in the air ignoring him. "Look Courtney I thought you were over this whole breakup thing plus you broke up with me, you can't avoid and ignore me forever".

"You cheated on me with my somewhat friend!" I growled.

"I knew you couldn't ignore me forever" Duncan smirked, I yanked my arm out of his grasp hurrying to the student council room, prom committee, etc. I sat down looking at Beth, Dawn, B, Trent, Dakota, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, DJ, and Cody.

"Sorry I'm late someone caught me of guard" I said scooting in my chair. "Anyways Zoey, Dakota, DJ, and Trent you guys are on prom committee, Beth, Dawn, Mike you guys walk around hanging posters and taking suggestions, B, Cody, and I will hand out the grams. Everyone went to work we set up a table for the grams which Cody, B, and I have to sit miserably and then pass them out during class. I sat there watching everyone crowd around the table mostly guys because it's more romantic if they send them out to the girls asking them to prom but some girls were there. I took out a megaphone completely irritated "**HEY** **GET IN A ORDERLY FASHIONED LINE**!" I yelled making everyone due so three at a time.

"Hey Tyler who's this going to?" I asked putting on my most professional voice as well as smile.

"Lindsay" Tyler answered.

"Here you go you can write a note underneath, print your first and last name, and return it so we can send it you can also buy some flowers or chocolates with that" I said handing him the card he stepped out of line revealing the handsome Latino and jock Alejandro. "Hey Alejandro who's this for?" I asked even though all the girls love Alejandro he seems to take no effect on me because I heard he's a player and I've been down the road never returning.

"I can't say" Alejandro said making me flustered a bit.

"Here take the card and fill it out yourself since you have to be so secretive" I huffed throwing the card at him watching him glare at me walking away. Then Duncan appeared with a smirk making me pissed why is he here? "Here" I said throwing him the card already putting Gwen's name on it.

"I'm not here for that" Duncan said.

"Then what are you here for? You're holding up the line" I asked frustrated.

"I came here to apologize for earlier" Duncan said making me snap.

"I don't need your apology so get lost!" I shouted causing a scene.

"You don't mean that" Duncan laughed, I growled which made him back up leaving. The bell rung making everyone continue on going to their fourth period I looked through these grams picking them up and going to classes. I knocked onto the door of Spanish 1 giving Alejandro who is in Spanish why? About six from desperate girls. I knocked on the door of Art 1 giving Justin at least ten from girls, I gave all these out barging into classes tired and aggravated the bell rang yet again after an hour sending everyone to lunch and me with two more cards.

I walked up to the supposed to be bitch of the school Heather giving her two one anonymous and one from Justin. Right when I placed these grams in Heather's hand she ripped them and threw them away not even looking at the names, cards, or anything kicking the trashcan to. "You didn't want to see who sent those to you?" I asked curious.

"No" Heather said I guess I'm not the only one not into the whole love thing around here.

"Well one's from Justin and the other I'm not sure, but I have an idea of who gave it to you" I said.

"Don't tell me because I don't care nor want to be one of these face sucking losers" Heather said making something in my head click, this is my new friend I can tell we both hate the idea of love, kissing every second, and we both have any interest in any of the boys here.

"I feel the same exact way" I said sitting down with Heather talking about others.

"You hate Gwen I hate Gwen to!" Heather said surprised.

"I can't stand that weird Goth!" we said in unison.

"You're in student council?" Heather asked.

"I'm the leader of student council I like being in charge" I said proudly.

"Me too I'm head cheerleader" Heather said, "We have a lot in common how come I never talked you before?"

"I heard rumors about you being this top-notch bitch but your actually really cool to talk to" I admitted.

"I am top bitch but I'm also queen bee" Heather owned it which I loved.

"I can tell were going to get along just fine" I said.

"Me to" Heather agreed, oh yes we are.

* * *

**R&R. What will happen next? Even I don't know I'm pretty sure you guys know who sent Heather that other gram for prom if not re read. Duncan and Courtney have a lot to talk about and I'll get to that in later chapter. Things will probably happen fast so it crumbles and picks back up for a happy ending. **

**P.S: Sorry for the confusion for some reader yes the story is starting from the beginning of how the first chapter got them to be how they are, friends. So this is how it all happened basically sorry for the confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

Heather and I talked about more things we soon found out that not only do we think a lot but our goals, mind-set, and wants are exactly the same. Were both aggressive that's for sure and we both like to take charge this can come in handy, the bell rang and we had to separate " are you busy after school? " I asked.

" No just cheer leading practice " Heather replied walking down the school halls with me.

" Want to hangout maybe? " I asked.

" Sure after cheer leading practice we can go to the mall and do some shopping " Heather suggested.

" I'll meet you at the gym when your done " Courtney said.

" See you then" Heather said walking away.

" Later " I said walking down the halls back to the gym. I hate helping with the prom crap but I have to order the foods, drink, balloons, crowns, extra microphones, etc. I hope the principle knows that this prom is putting us on a budget but of course not principle McLean is probably to busy making out with Ms. O'Halloran to know. " No, no, no Trent were no doing Karaoke it's prom not a sleepover " I directed face-palming myself " do I have to do everything myself? " I asked with everyone shrugging. I feel like I'm working with a bunch of incompetent losers!

I have to plan everything so I gathered Zoey, Dakota, DJ, and Trent " okay were going to have to plan this out piece by piece " I said making them all groan like there tired I should be tired all they do is slack. " What now? ".

" That's too much for us to do " Zoey said.

" So your throwing in the towel like a quitter! " I boomed angry at the now useless prom committee.

" No we need volunteers Courtney " Trent suggested making everyone agree as a crowd. I hate the idea, but if I want this done I guess I have to make a sign up sheet for prom committee now, great more work for me!

" How many more do we need? " I asked faking a smile and nice voice.

" A lot more. Like about a list of twenty " DJ said making me sigh.

" Fine ten girls ten boys " I said almost leaving until DJ said:

" Make sure the guys are strong because we need a lot of muscle " DJ said.

" Okay ten girls and ten jocks great " I said going into the copy machine room making copies of signing up sheets. After they printed I gave them to the poster hangers Beth, Dawn, and Mike I passed them the sheets.

" What are these for? " Beth asked.

" Signing up sheets for prom committee just plaster them over the school " I said angry.

" Okay " Mike said I almost got away again until Dawn the aura reader said:

" Courtney are you okay? Your aura tells me your worried about - "

" I'm fine Dawn! " I shouted walking away back into the office where thank the lord Duncan is nowhere to be seen, heard, or found. I walked into the principles office only to barge in on McLean and O'Halloran making out this surprised them but angered me " you guys to! " I slammed the door picking up the extra copies of prom committee sign ups. Even the principal, teacher, and coaches are hooking up this sickened me I can't wait till the end of school to vent my problems with my new friend. I walked into the announcement room making an announcement instead of wasting time visiting every class risking to see the face of Duncan and Gwen. "Attention students of wawanakwa high if you want to sign up for prom committee you can which I suggest you do or else there won't be a prom at all sign up sheets will be on the walls in the hallways we need ten girls and ten jocks, and remember upcoming events such as the football game tomorrow night, that's all for now class may continue" I announced leaving the announcement room just in time for the class bells to ring schools out and I have somewhere better to be.

I walked around the school through the halls trying to get into the gym and what do I see? I see a whole bunch of people fighting to sign up for prom committee how important is prom to these people? I seen Duncan and Gwen laughing at the people trying to sign up I wanted to smack them across the face for laughing at them but then I'd be a hypocrite because on the inside I'm laughing up a storm so I glared instead going to the gym through the back to avoid setting a bad example and beating Gwen down. I passed the football field on the way there the jocks always acted and looked like a bunch of sweaty, aggressive, beast which is disgusting to me. I walked into the gym from the back and I can already tell Heather is the boss of the team not to mention bossy kind of like me.

" No, no, no can you do an aerial? " Heather barked.

" No" Lindsay said

" I didn't think so, so stay doing the splits and the high kicks do I have to do everything around here? " Heather asked welcome to my world.

" You did make captain " Lindsay answered.

" Thank you captain obvious! " Heather shouted irritated then he eyes met mine she smiled and told the team to team a break for her sake. " Please save me! " Heather said sitting next to me on the bleachers.

" Only is you save me first, nice outfits " I said making Heather roll her eyes at me.

" It's not my idea you know principal McLean sick perv " Heather said, their cheer leading outfits barely have fabric their two pieces with very short skirts, a split up the side so you can see their thy's, their tops are sleeveless, and show their belly buttons talk about skimpy.

" I can tell " I said laughing with Heather we walked outside because we don't want the other nosy cheer leading gossipers to tell the whole school about our rants. We watched the football team " don't you think their just a bunch of sweaty, aggressive, beast? " I asked shaking my head at the over the top conceited jocks.

" Yea, such a turn on " Heather said making me turn to her with a raised brow.

" You've got to be kidding me that's a turn on to you? " I asked.

" Yea, to bad they all have no brain " Heather said making me breathe again.

" Phew thought I lost you for a minute " I said laughing.

" No guy here is worth my time " Heather said scanning over the guys.

" What about Alejandro he has a brain? " I asked which made Heather tense and fire up.

" I can't stand that jerk he's just a stupid manipulative asshole you know he dated everyone on the cheer leading team **EXCEPT** me " Heather said sounding insulted which made me snicker.

" You sound insulted by this " I couldn't help but be amused.

" I am I should have been the first to go out with him hello I'm head cheer leader he's team captain but now he can't have me his lost " Heather said turning away from the football field.

" I still can't even think of a guy here worth my time " I said changing the subject.

" Obviously you could " Heather said referring to Duncan.

" I can't stand him now though all he knows how to do is cheat " I said too tired to even be angry.

" Well screw Duncan he's just a punk anyway " Heather said making me agree we walked back into the gym so she can finish up practice. Once Heather finished up and changed into her normal wear we walked out of the gym jocks scattered everywhere. " Don't make eye contact " Heather warned me pressing through them, but Alejandro called Heather over which she ignored so he just got in the way of us walking over, " What? ".

" Don't act like you don't want me around you chica " Alejandro said smirking and sweaty.

" One. I don't Two. What does chica mean? " Heather asked.

" It means girl " I whispered over to Heather.

" Thank you Courtney " Heather said sarcastically oops.

" Hello Courtney " Alejandro greeted me.

" Hi Alejandro " I responded.

" What are you two lovely ladies going? " Alejandro asked.

" Well we were going to - "

" None of your business why don't you go find another cheer leader to date oh, wait you dated them all " Heather said cutting me off I'm just going to stay quiet.

" Except you " Alejandro said still smirking adding hint of seductiveness in his voice ugh why did Heather say that? Were going to be here for hours I can tell. Heather stayed quiet this fact is true she told me so earlier " so do you want - ".

" Leave me alone Ale-whore-dro " Heather toyed with his name although this took no offense to Alejandro. Heather began to walked off with me beside her but he said something to me stop and turn around to let him have it " Heather you can't avoid me forever " he sounded just like Duncan.

" She said leave her alone! " I yelled in Alejandro's face making the whole team look at him wide-eyed. " Your car or mine? " I asked Heather walking off to the parking lot.

" I walk " Heather answered.

" Mine it is " I said we both got in my car but before I could even start-up my car Heather thanked me.

" Courtney thank you for that back there " Heather thanked me which I can tell she doesn't do often.

" Anytime for a friend " I said taking off to the mall trying to clear my mind I'm really grateful to have a friend like Heather who thinks the way I think we go through the same stuff everyday and I'm grateful to be friends with someone like her together we make a fantastic duo.

* * *

**R&R. Thing's get better and better as the story goes poor Alejandro talk about ****embarrassment hopefully they don't see anyone at the mall.**


	4. Chapter 4

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update because I'm back in school being a freshmen is refreshing nothing like how the movies make it seem.**

Heather and I mostly did window shopping you know just looking at stuff saying "ooo" and "aw". We earned a couple of whistles from guys everywhere we went but we rejected each time laughing it might sound harsh, but it's really fun. We sat down at a Cold Stone turns out we like the same type of ice cream to we like cookies N cream. "This is definitely the most fun I've had in a long time" I sat eating my ice cream.

"I know we should have hung out sooner and I still appreciate what you did for me back there" Heather thanked me again. Alejandro had it coming he's way to conceited, annoying, and down right manipulative.

"No problem I can't stand Alejandro either" I said.

"It feels great to know that we can't stand the same people and we control everything what would Wawanakwa high be without us?" Heather asked.

"Nothing they'd be nowhere they probably won't even have a prom without me or a cheer leading squad without you" I said which made me remember to ask Heather a question. "Are you going to sign up for prom committee?".

"Who do I look like to you? Beth." Heather said making me laugh.

"No. It's just I want a fiend to talk to while in a room full of prom committee weirdos" I said begging for my sake.

"What's in this for me?" Heather asked which is reasonable I would have asked the same question.

"You get to skip all your classes after lunch and hangout with me while we make fun of everyone in the room" I said making Heather smirk.

"Sign me up" Heather smiled making me cheer excited, "don't get to happy because I still have to get ready for the football game which I have to practice to the music with".

"And in those skimpy outfits" Heather and I said in unison laughing like teenage girls which we are. We soon left and Heather decided to spin a night at my house which is huge enough for millions of guest. Although we both engaged in different things I did my homework and organized things for student council Heather listened to Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stafani to practice her cheer leading which is interesting to me. I heard the word shit like twenty times and the cheer chants made me snicker to myself.

"What?" Heather asked.

"The music plus chants and choreography equals hilarious" I said making Heather throw a pillow at me making me laugh harder.

"It's probably more entertaining them what you're doing" Heather said which is true I'll give her that. "What's the whole story between you and Duncan if you don't mind me asking I would like to know".

"I don't mind to sum the story up in a short sentence the usual happened you know" I paused. "Gwen and I didn't start as friends but we got to know each other and became friendish, I always knew her and Duncan had a special thing with each other which I chose to ignore until it became to late and she took him from me. Duncan cheated." I explained this topic for me is deep and only Heather and I know how I feel about it.

"What a jerk! He doesn't need you or deserve you!" Heather said making me feel a little better, but now I have a question.

"What's up with you and Alejandro?" I asked this made Heather freeze up.

"I already told you" Heather said being dishonest I can smell it from a mile away.

"I mean what's the real reason behind you not liking Alejandro?" I asked.

"Nothing he's just always trying to out do me in everything he's like a copycat I become head cheer leader, he becomes captain of the football team, I'm the manipulator, now he's a manipulator, I'm the queen bee, and he can't consider himself anything but a snake" Heather explained. This is a down right rivalry between the two they fight for titles which is different from me I fight for love, even though it's obvious Alejandro likes her or he could be playing her like Duncan did me but Heather isn't giving in like I did so easy this tired me out.

"I'm going to bed all this talk is making me tired" I said going to bed easily. The next day came faster than usual I already walked down the house with such drag I still didn't feel like being here I put on my earphones tuning people out. I made it to the dumb gram table I sat down taking one earphone out the table's crowded as usual with a bunch of guys and girls shouting in my ear. This is how I wanted to react to all this chaos everyday: _I flipped over the gram table angry picking up the grams throwing them at people along with chocolates and flowers breathing fire as I ran down the hall I burnt Gwen with my dragon breathe and beat Duncan down leaving school the end. _Instead I acted polite giving out grams.

The usual desperate people came up and my least two favorite people in the world Duncan and Gwen just so happen to be in line why? I don't know nor care because I don't have the energy for them. Being the bigger person I am I left the situation leaving B in charge walking away I heard Duncan call out my name but Gwen of course took him away that little Goth ball. I didn't know what to do with my life so I went to talk to I know this is going to sound weird but I went to talk to Alejandro to find out more about him and Heather what can I say? I'm bored and I need someone to bother he seems like the only option Heather's in class so he's my only option.

I walked into the gym it smelt like sweat, must, dust, and crust ew it smells horrible. Alejandro spotted me right away walking over to bother me I know I yelled at him the other day but that's just how are relationship is we can just forget about so I did so "hey señorita" he said I rejected his hug because he stinks.

"I have questions for you" I said I know it's wrong to get in anyone else's business especially my friends but I want to hear his side because I think it's obvious all the grams Heather are getting is from him and before I rat him out to her I should probably find out if he really likes her or not plus I'm super nosy what can I say I'm a C.I.T it's in my nature.

"Are these questions about Heather?" Alejandro asked as if he didn't know.

"Yep" I said.

"Okay then" he said taking a seat on the bleachers with me.

"Why?" is all I can say before he goes into the whole story.

"Heather doesn't like competition and that's what I am I can't help it if I'm better than her at things she thinks I'm copying her but I'm really not" Alejandro explained he's so arrogant what do girls see in him I see nothing he has to offer.

"I know you like Heather" I said making him freeze like Heather did a night ago he of course denied this.

"Then why do you send Heather grams?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hush..." Alejandro said with a sly foolish grin he's definitely thinking about my Asian friend now, "she's so beautiful, she's the only girl who didn't fall for me when I first arrived, she gives me a reason to push myself harder, she's my better half, I can't help to be fond of her she's mi Amour". He gushed his feelings out to me what a surprise then he snapped back to reality "you can't say anything though Courtney I don't want Heather to know I'm to fond of her I want to romance her myself it's better that way I want to work for her love it's a fin challenge for me" he spoke like a gentlemen something Duncan didn't do.

"Your secret's safe with me good luck" I said leaving a smiling Alejandro behind how romantic is that? Very. The bell rang loudly letting out classes Heather walked up to me I have a smile plastered on my face.

"You okay?" Heather asked.

"Yea" I walked down the halls with Heather we seen Gwen and Duncan and like always he walked up to me this time Gwen let him I didn't run or walk away this time I stayed I actually want to express how angry I am before I take it out on someone else. "What do you want?" I asked in the background I can hear Heather and Gwen arguing.

"Your such a bitch!" Gwen yelled.

"I rather be a bitch than a Goth ball" Heather screamed.

"We need to talk in private" Duncan said.

"Your damn right we do" I said we walking into the counselor room where it's vacant always.

"I-"

"Save it asshole what did I do to deserve this huh you just had to choose my friend right?" I asked, "are you going for Heather next or maybe Bridgette?" I asked eyes fully flaming.

"No I want to apologize and tell you-"

"Shut up I don't want your shitty overdue apology you ass wipe you took my heart and broke it did those two years mean nothing to you!" I shouted running my hands through my brown hair nearly pulling it out.

"If you let me talk I'll tell you what I thought about those two years" Duncan said asking to speak but hell no his actions spoke louder than his shitty words can ever speak to me.

"No your actions did that for you nothing you can say will ever change my mind about you and Gwen" I said almost out the door when his hands latched onto my wrist.

"Princess..." Duncan said making me lose control.

"Never call me princess!" I shouted kicking him in the balls.

"!" he curled up into a ball I left him there on the floor I returned to the hall way where I seen an arguing Heather and Gwen my breathing is too hard right now I feel like a let off a load.

"Let's go" I said to Heather making her stop arguing with Gwen.

"Where's Duncan?" Gwen asked.

"Look in the counselor's room he's on the floor and if you want to do something about it you know where to find me Gothy" I said walking away with a Heather who made a "hmph" sound following me.

"What did you do?" Heather asked.

"Let's just say Duncan won't be able to have kids" I said we got into my car driving off I feel so relieved but for some reason I know this isn't over it's just begun in the words of Duncan: they can't avoid me forever. This time I feel powerful and I hope they feel weak I finally held my head high along with Heather even though she has some unfinished business with her secret crush Alejandro tomorrow's Friday where everything happens and I have a feeling this time my actions are going to speak louder than my words especially at the football game.

* * *

**R&R I hope you liked this chapter. Things get better phew Courtney finally got to speak her mind to the whole situation but trust me she isn't done and neither is Duncan. As for Heather and Alejandro they really need to talk which they will eventually do probably at the upcoming football game. What will Courtney do next? Will Heather ever find out Alejandro loves her?**


	5. Chapter 5

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: HAPPY LABOR DAY EVERYONE!**

"Woo!" The crowd and cheerleaders cheered we were winning by a landslide it's Friday the night of the game I watched Heather cheer it's actually quite amusing I also have to be here because well when you're in student council or school president you have to be at every event and show school spirit. I watched the game kind of bored and lonely there's no one to talk to other than Heather and she's cheering so I'm forced to hangout with Bridgette and Geoff who make out all the time.

"Do you guys ever breathe?" I asked they ignored me as usual even though they annoy me its way better being annoyed by them than Duncan and Gwen who purposely sat one seat below me what jerks they held hands. It actually didn't bother me as much because ever since I gave Duncan and blow to the balls and threatened Gwen I feel powerful and winning of course they don't bother me anymore. The game actually went by fast we won as usual we always do coach Hatchet makes sure of that I hugged Heather.

"You did good" I said still laughing about her outfit.

"Thanks" Heather said laughing with me, "did they bother you?" she asked pointing at Duncan and Gwen they stared at us I glared and Heather flipped them off.

"Nope" I said then I seen Alejandro standing behind Heather I didn't say anything.

"Nice cheering señorita" Alejandro said hugging Heather from behind he's more affectionate than ever and only I know why. Heather of course isn't so she pushed him off angrily.

"Get away from me loser" Heather said, "next time keep your eyes on the ball instead of me got it" she threatened gosh I need some popcorn.

"Just remember mi Amour you cheer for me" Alejandro said walking off.

"You wish!" Heather called out shaking her fist then crossing her arms snarling a bit.

"You two are like an old married couple" I commented.

"He's just an asshole" Heather said picking up her bag heading towards the locker room to change I watched her leave and I watched Duncan walk up to me all I can think is man he must not want kids.

"Man you must hate kids" I said crossing my arms and I noticed his shadow isn't here, "where's Gwen?"

"She left early I need to tell you something" Duncan said I actually wanted to hear what he has to say before I knee him in the balls again. "I'm sorry for everything I really didn't mean for things to happen the way they did and for that I'm s-" I didn't care nor let him finish I kicked him in the sack "why?"

"I don't want your apology Duncan you broke my heart so every time you talk to me I plan to break your balls" I said stepping over him walking to the locker rooms to find Heather and when I do I find Alejandro also I swear they argue too much to not be together imagine if they were.

"I can't stand you!" Heather shouted.

"Why not? I do nothing to you" Alejandro argued.

"Oh please you dated all my friends, you copy me in everything, and your just a whore!" Heather shouted pushing past Alejandro who couldn't argue against that if you couldn't see his sincerity or love for my friend you can see it now. He didn't chase after her though smart boy he knew he messed up by dating the whole squad why did he do that anyway? He let his hands cover his face rubbing lightly probably holding back the tears I felt bad just a bit he's thinking "stupid, stupid, stupid" I can tell. Just then he spotted me watching him he recovered himself walking off gosh he must really love him some Heather.

I walked off to Heather she looked just like Alejandro in there she sat on the cold bench face in her hands on her lap sinking in her sorrow. I couldn't believe it I caught the Queen Bee in a weak position and he caused it wow! I sat down next to her and I could tell she fought back her tears also but why did she? She said it herself he's just a player, a player she liked apparently. I feel like I'm on operation G.M.F.T, get my friends together "are you okay?" I asked.

Heather jumped up as soon as I asked she seemed fine "yea" even though her red eyes show she's been crying gosh those two are meant for each other but why is she so afraid to date Alejandro? "He just get's under my skin so much" she said getting in my car it's 9:00 at night she spent a night at my house almost everyday now she might as well live with me. Once we arrived at my house she stared at my bedroom ceiling blinking too many times if that's possible "Courtney I know you talked to Alejandro" she said.

"How?" I asked.

"I just know that and blabber mouth Beth told me" she said, "what'd you guys talk about?

"Nothing really just about committee" I lied I didn't want to rat Alejandro out that and some part of me want's Heather to never find out he likes her what am I saying?

"Okay well goodnight" Heather sounded mad but I didn't care I have a totally different attitude right now my thoughts scattered and for some reason I have the urge to talk to Alejandro about a few things.

* * *

**R&R I hope you liked this chapter and sorry I had to skip to the football game because the other half f my document deleted which sucks but next chapter will definitely make up for it. What's now up with Courtney and Alejandro? Why does Courtney need to talk to Alejandro? What will Duncan try to say before Courtney kicks him in the nuts? I'm already done with the next chapter and a lot goes on you might even hate me for adding an unwanted paring, but trust me it doesn't last and everything will turn out just fine. Yet again **HAPPY LABOR DAY**!**


	6. Chapter 6

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

Another day here at hell... I mean school where the committee isn't going so well I've never been so unorganized in my life. "Listen up people! I need everyone's attention so we can wrap up this committee!" I clapped making everyone gather around, "I want jocks bringing items and hanging banners in the halls" I said making watching the jocks do so except Alejandro who was too busy bothering Heather to hear.

"Can you leave me alone?" Heather asked unamused.

"Why? You don't want me to" Alejandro said letting his hands slip under Heather's chin looking deep in her eyes and I needed to break this up I just had the impulse to I don't know why.

"Alejandro I need you to hang up some banners in the hall!" I said steeping in between the engrossed pair. I can tell I ruined their little moment but one part of me didn't care as I now felt relieved.

"Sure thing Courtney" Alejandro said winking at Heather then leaving luckily for this made my friend furious man she really hated him.

"You really keep on saving my butt" Heather said looking at her feet.

"You can thank me later" I said having Heather set up the snack table while I went to put my things in my locker I can tell were going to be here all day on a frigging **SATURDAY**! I put my things in my locker I stuffed everything in there while I was in there I found a card I opened it and right when I seen Duncan's name I ripped it up and turned to throw it awa- "AH!" I seen Duncan right by the garbage can looking at me.

"I thought you'd might do that so I wanted to wait for you instead" Duncan said he's really starting to creep me out why can't he get it through his thick skull that I hate him now.

"Quit stalking me please" I said shoving Duncan out-of-the-way from the garbage can throwing his pathetic attempt to apologize it's too late for that once a cheater always a cheater no take backs.

"Hear me out without kicking me in my kiwi's" Duncan pleaded I rolled my eyes looking the clock it's nowhere near time to leave this dump of school and go home instead I have to work on prom committee and this is a great way to pass time and clear my mind.

"Your just lucky I don't want to go back in there" I pointed to the cafeteria doors.

"Courtney I'm sorry I always have been I didn't mean to hurt your feelings that wasn't my attention you got to believe me it wasn't easy doing what I did and I regret it" what Duncan was saying went in one ear out the other. I can feel my eyes get wet with every word and not because it's sweet it's because I've waited so long for this apology and now I realized I don't even want it.

"I don't care Duncan what you did is inexcusable you cheated on me with my friend! I can't stand you! You could have chosen any other girl but no you wanted my friend!" I shouted letting my face turn red and hot my tears didn't cool my face I have a lot to say and I want this punk to hear it I want everyone to hear what I think. "You broke my heart I don't even know why I dated you we were the perfect couple ever heard of the say opposites attract? We were that now were nothing your nothing to me get that through you head!" I said walking away from him.

"Courtney wait" Duncan grabbed my wrist this time I snatched it away.

"Nothing you can say or do will ever give me closure as far as I'm concerned you can Gwen are dead to me" I said.

"I have so much more to say" Duncan said.

"I don't care to hear about Duncan" I said walking away not even caring to look back at him I hope he's happy with what he's got. I couldn't let anyone see me like this it practically rained everywhere I walked I quickly ran past Alejandro only for him to call my name out. I ran past everyone into the locker rooms curled up in a ball crying why does he treat me this way? Then he wants to apologize never will I ever accept him ever!

"Courtney" I heard Alejandro's voice ring out I became relived.

"Go away!" I cried out sniffing trying to quickly cover up the fact that Duncan finally broke me down yet some of these are happy tears.

"Courtney are you crying?" Alejandro asked kneeling beside me.

"No duh" I said wiping my tears.

"Why? A beautiful girl as yourself shouldn't be crying" Alejandro said making me feel a lot better his presence makes me feel better.

"Thank you Alejandro, but I know you don't mean that" I said sniffing.

"Actually I do now may I ask why your crying?" Alejandro asked.

"Duncan-" I couldn't finish as Alejandro stepped in.

"Say no more he's not worth your time you shouldn't stress over him and Gwen there nothing and he doesn't know what he's missing out on" Alejandro said making me smile.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so" Alejandro responded and without thinking I did the most cruelest thing in the world I kissed him I swear fireworks went off in my head, but apparently not in his I felt it on the way he kissed me.

"Courtney OH MY GOD..." I heard the familiar voice stop Alejandro disconnected his lips from mine we seen Heather her face looked just like mine the day Duncan told me he wanted Gwen over me her face said horror. I looked at Alejandro's face he looked like he just lost the best thing that ever happened to him and my friend well she didn't cry about it.

"I'm so sorry..." that's all I can say I didn't mean to hurt Heather I just got caught up on the moment.

"Don't be, but you" Heather looked at Alejandro with a scowl "your going to be sorry and to think I even..." she caught herself and laughed a bit "who am I to waste my precious time on you two? I hope you guys enjoy each other" Heather turned only for Alejandro to grab her wrist like Duncan did me.

"It's not what it looks like I promise she kissed me" Alejandro explained.

"It's never what it looks like with you guys is it? Even if Courtney did kiss you first you let her which is still your fault" Heather yanked her hand away from Alejandro's wrist. At this point it's discovered that it's now my turn to apologize to everyone once she left he turned to me pissed no livid.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, if you didn't come here telling me I looked beautiful and stuff-"

"Ever heard of being nice?" Alejandro asked nearly screaming at me.

"You did say you like a challenge" I said trying to stop all this havoc.

"No Courtney. No. Not this kind of challenge she won't even look at me because of you how am I supposed to win her over now?" Alejandro asked upset barely breathing it's like without Heather he can't go on she's his air.

"Maybe we can pretend date to make her jealous?" I said.

"NO! I don't want to have anything to do with you, you ruined any type of relationship I had with Heather you need to fix this" Alejandro said leaving me in the locker room alone. He's right I do have to fix this all of this prom is only one week away how am I going to fix this in seven days it's going to take a miracle but I can make it happen.

* * *

**R&R I hope you liked this chapter. How will Courtney fix this? What's next for AleHeather? Starting on chapter eight (8) the chapters will count down the days she has to fix them and let's say the rest of the chapters are going to be dramatic and romantic for sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

I put myself together walking out of the smelly locker rooms I made my way back to the gym and no surprise Alejandro looked depressed with envy watching Duncan and Heather talk, since when do they talk? I walked over to Heather and Duncan "excuse me not to be rude or anything but since when do you guys hangout?" I asked.

"Why does it matter to you why don't you go check on your boyfriend he's looking lonely" Heather said referring to Alejandro.

"Heather he loves you not me" I said.

"Yea right, you two can go back to scarfing each other down just like Owen scarfs down his food" Heather said turning to talk to Duncan who didn't even defend me anymore. They continued to talk and laugh I guess they started do bond over broken hearts I sat next to Alejandro who quickly moved away from me leaving me alone yet again. I once again have nobody and this time it's my fault how am I going to fix this? I can't say I'm sorry what does that do I need to make amends I need to fix everything. I walked up to Duncan and Heather again this time with a different approach and unexpected question.

"What do you want now?" Heather asked.

"I'm not going to apologize because I know it would mean nothing to you two, instead I'm here to ask where can I find Gwen?" gosh I guess that question shocked everyone because there was a pin drop in the room.

"Sure she's at home right now I assume you know where she lives" Duncan answered making me nod.

"Why would you want to find Gwen" Heather said I ignored her leaving I just needed to rekindle these bridges I've broken with my rage. Maybe Gwen can help me with this madness I mean after all we used to be able to tolerate each other right? I knocked on Gwen's door thirty minutes later she answered surprisingly and she's surprised.

"Gwen I'm sorry" I apologized I shouldn't have hater her as much as I did it's mostly Duncan's fault.

"No I'm sorry Courtney I was a terrible friend to you and you don't deserve that" Gwen apologized also. I walked in her house everything looked the same I really needed to have a chat with her we sat down on her blue couch. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I messed up I basically did what you did to me to Heather" I said making Gwen shocked.

"Wow Courtney I always knew you were a hypocrite but wow" Gwen tried to act surprise by this.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Did you try apologizing?" Gwen asked.

"That's not going to do anything Gwen" I said totally stressed now.

"You should first try to talk to Alejandro them befriend Heather again and lastly talk to Duncan" Gwen explained but the last part made me confused why would she want me talking to Duncan her boyfriend?

"Why would I talk to Duncan?" I asked.

"We broke up actually he broke up with me and I'm telling you, you need to talk to him" Gwen said.

"Thanks Gwen I have to go and put the plan in action" I said.

"Anytime let me know how it goes" Gwen said as I closed the door behind myself. I laid down in my bed once arriving at my house I called Alejandro and Heather billion's of times they both ignored me as they are both heartbroken. Why did I do that? I ask myself I even called Duncan he didn't answer either it's going to take a miracle to fix this situation I created because of my lips. I looked at my clock it read 12:00 AM I didn't care I jogged down ideas and the days I have to fix this I took out my notepad writing:

**Sunday Day 1: Re-friend Heather and Alejandro**

**Monday Day 2: Talk to Alejandro about winning Heather over with gifts, roses, and lots of chocolates **

**Tuesday Day 3: Talk to Heather about what she thinks of Alejandro and how she feels about him**

**Wednesday Day 4: Talk to Gwen about what's going on and set Heather and Alejandro up on a date**

**Thursday Day 5: Get in contact with Duncan**

**Friday Day 6: Talk to Duncan and hopefully make up**

**Saturday Day 7: PROM NIGHT!**

I threw the pad down on my dresser this is going to take some hard work and dedication but I'll manage nicely I always do. My clock now read 2:00 AM I needed sleep I collapsed finally still thinking in my dreams and hopefully I can pull this one-off.

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked the chapter sorry it's a short chapter but next chapter will be long hopefully because Courtney has some work cut out for her. **


	8. Chapter 8

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Sunday Day 1: Re-friend Heather and Alejandro**

I woke up tired my alarm went off at 6:00 in the morning I smacked it and I picked up my phone calling Heather and of course she didn't answer as usual so I'm just going to pop up at her house instead. I put on my usual wear and drove to her house I rang the doorbell like a billion times until she finally opened up with a glare I smiled. "I expected to see you here".

"Heather I'm-" she didn't let me finish.

"I know it's not your fault" Heather said do my ears deceive me? Wait this doesn't make sense after the last time she seen me she was ready to kill Alejandro and I.

"Wait what?" I asked confused, lost, shocked.

"After some thinking about this I realized it's not you I'm angry at I'm angry at Alejandro and not because I like him it's because he already messed with me by dating the cheer leading team, now it's my best friend well I have a trick up my sleeve for him" Heather said making me think no! This is going to get in the way of my eighth day fix wait what is she planning to do?

"What kind of trick exactly?" I asked gulping at the thought this is a major bump in the road for me.

"I'm taking Justin to prom with me" Heather said making me instantly speak up.

"NO! Take Alejandro!" I shouted thinking about my friends and how this is going to make me look bad I have to get them together.

"Why do you car so much about Alejandro and I whose side are you on Courtney?" Heather asked.

"Hear me out Heather I know Alejandro did some shitty things in the past but the past is the past and he's a really great guy and really likes you not to mention a great kisser" I said the great kisser part quietly.

"Why isn't he telling me all this? He sent you here didn't he to spy on me?" before I can even speak on my behalf she continued angry "well tell him I said I will never like him, love him, respect him, and nor look at him ever as if I did before" Heather slammed the door on my face as if I'm Alejandro speaking of him I have to talk to him also hopefully this goes better than the talk with my bitter friend. I didn't even bother to call I just hoped in my vehicle and stopped in front of his apartment yea he has his own apartment already. I knocked and he opened up fast and shirtless is it wrong that I stared.

"What chica?" Alejandro asked.

"I talked to Heather" I said this made Alejandro turn around and nearly close the door on me until I said "she's taking Justin to prom" he paused dragging me in his apartment.

"What? Explain this" Alejandro said tensing up nearly straining and while all this is happening all I can think of is his sexy six-pack.

"Uh... Well she forgave me but when I told her you like her-"

"You what?" Alejandro asked yanking his hair.

"I said I told her you-"

"NO! Don't say it again!" Alejandro silenced me.

"Well she blames you for it all Alejandro she hates you now and it's up to you to win her over I can't say anything and when I did she told me she wants to hear this from you" I lied a little Heather doesn't even want to see him but hey whatever works right at least I got my two kind of friends back right now they need to see each other and I need to see Duncan.

"Should I see her now?" Alejandro asked.

"Give her some space for today but tomorrow you two definitely have some talking to do and I have to be there" I said.

"Don't be I want to talk to Heather, mi Amour alone" Alejandro said.

"Fine but tell me what happens afterwards" I said being nosy yet again I'm starting to believe that's just a bad habit of mine or a trait. "Are you sure you don't need me there?" I asked just to make sure.

"I'm sure" Alejandro said.

"Okay good luck" I said leaving.

"I don't need it" Alejandro said as I left he's always so arrogant which is probably one of the main reasons Heather likes him I don't know why though? Who am I to judge I fell for a criminal my total opposite I have no room to talk. I guess there my friends again and now it's up to him to fix his relationship with my friend and I have a feeling it's not going to go so well but that's no problem right now. I need to find Duncan I need to find out where his heads at I have so many questions for him. I only hope that my plans are in motion because prom is now seven days away on Saturday prom hopefully will be everything I planned.

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter I know this chapter is short and hopefully the rest won't be I just didn't know what else to say next chapter will hopefully return to 1k length. What will happen next? Will Heather forgive Alejandro? Will Courtney ever talk to Duncan? There's going to be a surprise in store for Alejandro and Heather and for Duncan and Courtney things are going to get emotional.**


	9. Chapter 9

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Monday Day 2: Talk to Alejandro about winning Heather over with gifts, roses, and lots of chocolates**

It's Monday I hate Monday's! Everything bad happens on Monday's I walked down the halls why do I feel like everyone's staring at me I looked everywhere for Duncan and Heather but when I found her instead of finding him I found **JUSTIN**! This is ruining everything if Alejandro sees this he's going to flip out not to mention he'll probably tear Justin to shreds for making out with Heather and when I say making out I mean intensely making out. I started watching like a creeper you can tell by her face she didn't want to kiss him but he looked engrossed in the kiss. "Heather!" I shouted breaking them apart and yanking her aside.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked, "you're not jealous are you?"

"No but I can't be too sure of what Alejandro, your crush is going to think" I whisper shouted.

"I do not have a crush on Alejandro and I don't care what he thinks" Heather said lying she want's Alejandro to fight for her she's starting a war between the two boys all she needs is for him to show up and kill Justin. "Speaking of which where is he?" she asked of course she wants to know where he is so she can rub her "new relationship" in his face.

"I don't know but I'm going to let you know that if you do this you better hope you can finish it" I said she's definitely ruining my plans.

"I always do" Heather said as is she's in a game this isn't a game this is reality why can't things just ever go my way? If Alejandro sees this there's no telling what will happen. I sat down in the gym (prom committee) waiting for him to arrive as I waited I opened my note pad looking at my plans:

**Monday Day 2: Talk** **to Alejandro about winning Heather over with gifts, roses, and lots of chocolates**

I erased that and now wrote:**  
**

******Monday Day 2: Watch Alejandro kill Justin and let Heather and Alejandro handle their own business**  


Right when I finished writing Alejandro walked in and Justin and Heather proceeded to kiss each other. Alejandro's reaction surprised me as he didn't even flinch he actually laughed at this as if he's seen this before not the reaction you would think he approached Heather, "do you really expect me to be jealous of Justin?"

"Why would I care leave me and my **BOYFRIEND** alone" Heather said trying to make Alejandro jealous I need some popcorn now this made him flinch he practically twitched he's probably thinking this is his worst nightmare but he quickly washed that word away as if it wasn't even released from her mouth he's a pro at keeping his cool.

"Boyfriend?" Alejandro asked laughing Justin stayed silent as he finally realized what's going on here, "you think he is worthy of dating you over me Heather you have such bad taste in men"

"I do not!" Heather argued this caused a crowd.

"I think your actions here showed everyone otherwise" Alejandro's smart I think he knows what he's doing and he's doing it well, "unless you can admit you like me".

"So what if I do?" Heather said making everyone gasp.

"Why do you hide it?" Alejandro asked the gasp increased with every word and so did Heather's red cheeks.

"The same reason you hide it" Heather said folding her arms.

"I don't" Alejandro said stepping closer to Heather making her tense he felt her lips with his thumb hell this is making me tense what a nail bitter and I'm down to the nub.

"Prove it" Heather said and that's when I bit my finger their lips hovered over each other and there foreheads smashed together, but something or should I say an annoying cock blocking someone got in the way of this moment. The great annoying Justin he stepped in between that kiss ruining the whole moment instead he stole Alejandro's kiss the crowd along with I gasped.

"Sorry did but you had your chance and instead you rather kiss my girls friend than get with this hottie that's your fault" Justin explained to Alejandro which made the crowd gasp once more angering Heather.

"DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO!" Heather shouted making everyone get back to work.

"Believe me amigo your merely a pawn of use to get to me and might I say you're doing really good" Alejandro said making direct eye contact with Heather winking in the process when I tell you this' like a movie scene I mean like a world premiere, "trust me you won't be her boyfriend for long".

"Is that a challenge?" Justin asked.

"Only if you want it to be" Alejandro challenged Justin making Heather light up with glee I can tell only if Duncan were here to watch with me.

"Why don't we let Heather choose" Justin said as Alejandro nodded they turned to her she has to choose either the Latin or the Hawaiian.

"I'll think about it" Heather said even though we all know who the winner is as she left through the double doors Justin followed with an arm around her waist and when she looked back she seen a smirking Alejandro and I sworn she smirked evilly back with a wink. Alright enough of my friends problem time to get my own problems out-of-the-way I need to find my Duncy in fact I miss my Duncy...

_I think it's about time I get him back._

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter what will happen next? Heather and Alejandro are no longer a main focus I think it's clear what's going to happen next now it's Duncan and Courtney time if she can find him where is Duncan?**

**P.S I wish this happened in Total Drama All Stars (TDAS) I miss my AleHeather and Duncney I guess it's out with the old and in with the new por qué (why).**


	10. Chapter 10

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Tuesday Day 3: Talk to Heather about what she thinks of Alejandro and how she feels about him**

More like **Tuesday Day 3: Find my Duncy and at least get on good terms with him for my sake. **I tried to reach Duncan from my phone but he wouldn't answer I totally forgot where he lived I called Gwen to find out all this info about his whereabouts, "hello?" Gwen answered.

"Hey Gwen-" before I could say anything she came to me with the nagging which's unusual because normally that's my position and when did she care.

"Where are you school started about three (3) hours ago?" Gwen asked maybe she does care.

"Is Duncan there?" I asked squeezing my phone hoping for a yes.

"No" a long silence washed over me I felt dead for a minute then Gwen said "I have his number and address if you need it" I lit up with glee removing the phone from my ear taking a deep breath and jumping around.

"I need it" I said in a rush once she gave it to me I hung up grabbing my car keys I didn't bother calling cause I know he won't answer. I knocked on the door for minutes, seconds, and hours until I totally got frustrated I broke the door good thing I took karate, "Duncan" I called out. I heard something break and when I turned a sharp corner I seen my Duncy on the floor "DUNCAN!" I shouted already picking him up from the floor.

"Gwen is that you" Duncan slurred.

"No it's Courtney" I said placing Duncan on his rather stained couch gosh he's filthy.

"Princess" Duncan smiled before throwing up on his couch making me cringe I seen his eyes there red and he smells like alcohol, the house smells like drugs. I got up to look around the house as he vomited his guts out and I found lot's of cigarettes and drinks I became a maid cleaning up his house and putting an ice pack on his forehead he's high and drunk two (2) back combo's.

"Duncan what's wrong with you?" I nagged sitting on the floor because everything else's covered in god knows what.

"I didn't know you cared" Duncan smiled sliding from the couch next to me with a smirk.

"I do I've tried to reach you I'm sorry" I finally apologized the right way.

"Don't be princess I'm sorry I broke up with Gwen for you" Duncan said still slurring.

"Duncan your drunk and high how am I supposed to know it's not the weed talking?" I said brushing hair from my face.

"Princess would I ever call you princess unless I'm serious" Duncan smiled he's serious alright it's been a while since I heard princess from this guy but we still need to fix somethings I have questions as does he, "why'd you kiss Al?"

"I just needed somebody and he was being so nice it was a mistake" I explained, "why'd you kiss Gwen?"

"You nag so much and Gwen just get's me you tried to change me and she accepted me for who I am, but now I know that that's why I love and need you I miss arguing" Duncan explained to me.

"I guess that's sweet" I responded relieved I got all this off my chest but Duncan wasn't finished.

"I want to take you out tomorrow and show you something" Duncan said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Never been more sure in my life" Duncan responded I'm so happy right now.

"Okay after school" I said.

"Actually during school" Duncan said and who am I to reject this offer even if it does mean missing school.

"See you tomorrow" I said leaving I would kiss Duncan but he's high and drunk I'll save that for tomorrow. I went to school for the last hour I walked in happy for once I have a date with Duncan I feel accomplished after all these years the gym (prom committee's) almost done the place looked nice as usual Heather has Alejandro and Justin fighting for her. I didn't care all I could do is think about Duncan I sat on the bleachers staring into space until someone interrupted me.

"What's wrong with you?" Heather asked.

"Nothing" I said coming back down to Earth.

"Duncan" Heather said making me blush and turn all girly.

"We have a date!" I screamed making everyone stare except for Alejandro and Justin who are in a shouting match.

"Congratulations" Heather said.

"For once somethings going my way" I said watching Justin and Alejandro its amusing, "can you just choose Alejandro already so they can shut up" I said not that I wanted them to.

"Nope I'm going to make him work for me" Heather said being as stubborn as me which isn't good it'll get you nowhere trust me.

"He has how can you not see that and by the way if you never found out remember all those anonymous gram you got?" I asked Heather who seemed uninterested in what I'm saying.

"Yea" Heather answered.

"They were from-"

"Alejandro!" Heather shouted out she smacked her head "duh how can I be so stupid wow I'm slow".

"I guess it wasn't obvious" I said sarcastically.

"I'm going to go ask him about it" Heather said I didn't care her situation is a bomb waiting to happen trust me they'll end up together there just in denial some more than other. I watched from a distance still thinking about Duncan I'm so excited for everything maybe I should pick an outfit am I trying to hard? Maybe but I can't help it I just can't wait for my date with my Duncy. That thought became interrupted as Alejandro sat next to me cursing in Spanish about Justin and Heather who constantly flirted in front of him on purpose.

"I have a plan" Alejandro said getting confidence back smirking evilly.

"Oh gosh what is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it but trust me Justin may have Heather now but tomorrow she'll be mine by tomorrow" Alejandro said chuckling to himself.

"Tell me how that goes" I said rolling my eyes.

"I won't have to you'll see" Alejandro said walking away from me and out the room what is he up to?

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter what will happen on Duncney's date? Will Heather just choose Alejandro already? What's Alejandro's plan? Where's Duncan's taking Courtney?**


	11. Chapter 11

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: I know I said this' going to be in only Courtney's P.O.V but this chapter will have Heather's P.O.V this' the only chapter that won't just be Courtney's P.O.V I swear.**

**Wednesday Day 4: Talk to Gwen about what's going on and set Heather and Alejandro up on a date**

Wow my planes just keep on changing I ripped that plan out and wrote **Wednesday Day 4:** **Go on Date with Duncan. **Today's going to be full of drama bombs, and surprises and now I only have one day until prom and one day to fix my friends up after my day I have some work cut out for me I'm hoping Alejandro's plan is good. I sat down looking at the now prom room everything's perfect it still needed some touch ups I looked at the crowns and totally forgot I needed to make an announcement, "sorry to interrupt class but today is the day the nominations for king and queen come get your ballots they will be in the office after school" I announced. I can only imagine who's going to be nominated I hope it's not me how horrid would that? I walked back to the prom room and I seen Heather I needed to put her in charge because I have a date.

"Heather!" I called out.

"What?" Heather asked.

"I'm putting you in charge because... well you know" I said Heather didn't answer as she only looked at someone behind me probably Alejandro.

"Hey princess" a voice said which of course belonged to Duncan.

"Your not still high are you?" I asked Duncan shook his head this didn't bother me at all him getting high and drunk for me is everyday life.

"You ready?" Duncan asked me taking my hand.

"Yea" I said in a soft tone.

"Have fun you two try not to get pregnant!" Heather called out making me laugh and Duncan say:

"Don't count on it" Duncan guided me to where ever were going we talked about lot's of things we needed this I needed this he truly surprised me today something off.

"Why are you so different?" I asked making him stop.

"What do you mean princess?" Duncan asked.

"You seem more romantic and junk where's the bad boy who cheated on me with my friend?" I asked.

"He's still here I'm just renewed" Duncan said walking with me again we walked to a beautiful and when I say beautiful I mean the beautiful view of ocean I know it seems cliché but flowers are everywhere my favorite type to violet's I sat with him in the green grass, "what do you think?"

"It's nice how'd you find it?" I asked this is so refreshing with the nice breeze in my hair.

"I'm surprised you don't remember this is where you took me on our first date this is where I told you that I wanted to be more friends and now it's going to be the first place I told you that I love you" Duncan said I wanted to cry tears of joy but I sucked it up and hugged him there's a tree with a DXC on it.

"I love you to" I said still clinging onto Duncan.

"Courtney will you go to prom with me?" Duncan asked me.

"Yes who else would I go with" I answered watching the sun rise a bit along with set hours I kissed Duncan I missed his kiss so much we are electric together after he broke the kiss when air became an option we walked back its 2:00 PM only an hour left of school. We walked back to his house I totally ignored all the phone calls I'm getting from probably Heather and my parents instead I just spent my time with him. We did the usual we watched movies laughing, talking, kissing here and there it eventually hit 6:00 PM and I lost track of time from making out with him I swear we've made out for hours my hair looked like crap so did his Mohawk, "uh... Duncan" I said my lips still connected with his "it's getting late I have to go".

"Two (2) more hours" Duncan said kissing me still I finally pulled away upsetting him, "come on!"

"I'm sorry but my parents are going to think somethings up" I said trying to fix my hair.

"Let's let them think that" Duncan begged which I think's cute he really missed me.

"Would you rather see me or not see me?" I asked.

"You know I want to see you" Duncan said.

"Then you'll let me leave right now" I said heading towards the door only for Duncan to kiss me once more before letting me leave, "see you tomorrow" I said starting my car and driving off. I opened my phone once I got home I have so many missed calls lot's from Heather and some from Gwen I called Heather back "hey" I said.

"Don't hey me how did the date go?" Heather asked.

"Very well" I cooed.

"Did you guys... you know?" Heather asked she's the gossip queen.

"No, but I forgot Duncan's a great kisser" I said making Heather gasp.

"Well I know who you're taking to prom" Heather said.

"I also know who you're taking" I said.

"It's not Alejandro so don't even say it!" Heather shouted through the phone but her voice cracked in the background I heard a doorbell go off, "hold on" I heard her open up the door and then I heard a gasp "Courtney I'm going to have to call you back" she hung up fast I wonder what Heather had to hang up for? It's I need to call Gwen anyway.

**Heather's P.O.V**

"What do you want and how did you find me?" I asked not that I'm surprised to see him here.

"Surprised to see me?" Alejandro asked me I wish my parents were here but no out-of-town.

"No I knew you show up sooner or later unannounced" my sarcasm came out, "now get out" I ordered hoping he'd listen although something tells me otherwise.

"Why? You nervous?" Alejandro teased.

"Are you here for a reason? Or are you here to get kicked out?" I asked inpatient.

"Who are you going to prom with?" Alejandro asked me.

"How's that any of your business?" I asked with a raised brow he irks me so much especially now that he's in my house talking to me.

"Because I'm here to ask you to prom" Alejandro said I'm not surprised but I'm definitely pleased.

"What if I say no?" I asked with a smirk playing with Alejandro a smirk grew on his face also.

"You won't" Alejandro said he's right I wouldn't dare.

"How do I know you aren't playing me like all the other cheerleaders?" I asked.

"I won't" Alejandro said before I can object to anything he spoke up "I'll be here at 8:00 PM sharp also what colors are we wearing?"

"Red" we said in unison.

"Also Heather I'm here to ask you something else" Alejandro said, "I want to be more than your prom date I want to be su novio" I don't know if he knows I suck at Spanish.

"What?" I asked.

"Mi Amour" Alejandro said in Spanish.

"Do I look like a walking translator to you?" I asked he face palmed.

"Will you go out with me?" Alejandro said frustrated my heart skipped a beat I didn't know what to say for once besides...

**Back to Courtney's P.O.V**

_Hmmmm I wonder what Heather's doing right now?_

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter what did Heather say? How is this all going to work out now? I can't wait to get to the last chapter with the prom scenes EEEEEE! **


	12. Chapter 12

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Thursday Day 5: Get in contact with Duncan**

I erased that and wrote** Thursday Day 5: Talk to Alejandro about his plan, talk to Heather about prom, and hangout with Duncan. **Now I have until Saturday to get things right all I have to do is now get Alejandro and Heather together once their together I have completed my seven (7) day plan. I walked in the gym and as soon as I seen Heather and Alejandro sitting together I knew something's up I sat next to them on her side they weren't arguing or anything they just talked like I wasn't even here, "hello?"

"Hola Courtney" Alejandro greeted me with a hint of happiness in his voice I think I know what's going on here.

"Hey" Heather said.

"So Heather you never called me back last night" I think I know why what am I saying I know, I know why.

"Oh right, actually I kind of got busy" Heather said smiling since when did Heather's smile?

"Alright you two how'd it happen?" I asked excited that I didn't even have to do anything for them to get together Alejandro's plan must have been good.

"How did what happen?" Alejandro said smirking kicking up his legs he's truly a snob.

"Your not going to tell me what's going on here?" I asked even though I already know and to further my point Alejandro leaned in and kissed Heather together there passionate. Everyone in the room said 'awwwww' making her break the kiss and shout:

"Mind your own business!" everyone did so whistling as if they weren't staring this made Alejandro smirk Romeo and Juliet right here.

"So you left me hanging just so you can hookup with Alejandro I'm jealous" I said joking around making Heather laugh.

"So do you still want to know how it happened?" Heather asked she knows I'm nosy.

"Yes!" I shouted story time.

"Well to make a long story short Alejandro showed up asked me to be his date to prom then asked to be my boyfriend the end" Heather said she always tries to act as if Alejandro asking her out isn't a big deal but only I can see her joy she's practically squealing with joy like a little girl.

"Yep my mi Amour said yes and then some" Alejandro winked do I even want to know what he's talking about he leaned in to kiss Heather but when they were just about to kiss it became interrupted as Duncan burst in shouting.

"I'm here princess!" this made everyone stare, "what are you guys looking at?"

"You idiot" Trent said under his breath only for Duncan to lift him up by his collar.

"Listen Elvis if you still upset about Gwen it doesn't matter because I broke up with her you can have my leftovers guitar boy" Duncan threatened dropping Trent this didn't make me mad no one tried to stop this fight this turned me on more than off. Duncan walked towards me giving me a kiss making Heather say 'ew' in a childish way on purpose, "hey lovebirds I see you two finally hooked up".

"Same to you" Heather said with Alejandro's arm around her, "so is this how you expected it to be Courtney?"

"Yes I'm happy now there's only one thing left" I said.

"What?" Duncan asked placing an arm around my shoulder.

"Prom!" Heather and I said together.

"We have to get our colors, tux, and dress and I need to know who's been nominated for Queen and King" I said making Heather scoff and give a snickered laugh.

"The Queen is right here" Heather said pointing to herself.

"I guess that makes me your king" Alejandro said he still flirts with Heather as if they weren't already together I guess that makes the relationship more exciting.

"You two make me sick" Duncan said closing his eyes attempting to go asleep.

"Um no wake up we need to find out what were wearing and our colors" I said making Duncan sigh loudly.

"Fine! Our color can be Green!" Duncan shouted closing his eyes yet again making me frown.

"Don't be surprised when your Mohawk's gone" I whispered to Duncan he sat up quickly listening.

"I'm listening" Duncan said.

"Good" I said.

"Way to be the man of the relationship" Alejandro laughed.

"At least I get a say so I bet Heather pushes you around all the time" Duncan said.

"Actually Heather and I are 50/50 in our relationship" Alejandro said looking at Heather for backup.

"I thought we agreed on 75/25?" Heather asked causing an argument between the two making Duncan laugh and leaving it up to me to shut them up.

"How we find out who got nominated for prom King and Queen" I said taking out a box with the nominations, counted I slowly took them out and Heather snatched them from me "gee your impatient" I said under my breath.

"Ha! I knew it!" Heather jumped up before regaining her composure hugging the card tight to her chest.

"So are you going to tell us who's nominated?" Duncan asked rudely making me glare and him smirk at me.

"Me of course and Alejandro" Heather hugged Alejandro tightly I took the card back.

"So are Bridgette and Geoff, and Lindsay and Tyler" I said making Duncan yawn I hit him with the card.

"Paper cut!" Duncan shouted in pain.

"There's two blondes and then there's me and a tan hunk I'm bound to win" Heather said confident.

"Were going to win and you think I'm a tan hunk huh?" Alejandro said whispering the last part in Heather's ear ugh! Yuck!

"Either you guys stop or I leave" Duncan said.

"Bye!" Heather shouted.

"Stop it!" I said braking them up quickly.

"Tomorrow my house couples night bring a movie" I said silencing everyone, "until then let's finish this prom committee so I can go home".

"Anything you say princess" Duncan said getting up kissing me.

_I can only imagine what prom's going to be like there' only one (1) more day left and yet so much to cover in this relationship._

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter what will happen at Courtney's house? Who will win King and Queen? What's going to happen next for these couples?**


	13. Chapter 13

Former Flame

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Friday Day 6: Talk to Duncan and hopefully make up**

Man my plans keep changing I scratched that out and wrote **Friday Day 6: Hangout with friends and prepare for prom. **As I rewrote my Day 6 plan I felt breathing on my neck it's Duncan being nosy, "what's this princess?" he asked snatching my notepad from my hands and started reading through it.

"Duncan give me it!" I shouted diving across Duncan tumbling on top of him he stretched his hands out so I couldn't reach I stretched also making our noses touch and him smirk at me.

"I'll give you it alright" Duncan smiled tossing me underneath him just then we heard footsteps.

"Wow you guys couldn't make it to the bedroom" Heather said with a bag in her hand full of treats.

"No it's not what you think?" I said flustered it really did look bad I straddled Duncan as he still has a hold of my notepad.

"No need to explain we can see" Alejandro said leaning against my counter.

"You see we were just about to-"

"No were **WEREN'T**!" I got up snatching my notepad back from Duncan placing it in my room and returning to the living room my parents are gone so it's movie night.

"I'm in the mood for a comedy" Duncan said digging through the bag full of snacks.

"Yea me to" I said sitting next to Duncan under his arm.

"Of course you agree with Duncan" Heather said cuddled up to Alejandro they really bring out the less mean side of each other (did that make sense).

"I'll put it in" Alejandro said doing so the movie went on for hours it felt and in my head as I scanned the room I summed things up like a happy ending.

I laughed watching Grown Ups 2 with my boyfriend, Duncan and my two now coupled up best friends, Heather and Alejandro. Heather and Alejandro shared their first kiss finally without interruption. I kissed Duncan also happier than ever he is no longer my former flame he is just my flame and I deserve him this whole high school year has been a roller coaster ride. Finally everything came together for me and my friends. "Don't swallow each other" Duncan joked around interrupting Heather and Alejandro's aggressive lip lock making them glare.

"Can we ever kiss in silence?" Heather asked groaning.

"Seriously" Alejandro said frustrated letting his hand go through his thick brown hair.

"Oh sorry, is my teasing getting in the way of your make out session?" Duncan asked teasing again.

"Yes" Heather and Alejandro said in unison before looking at each other and kissing again.

"Get a room you two" I said throwing popcorn at the two they stopped kissing and started to laugh.

"What are we going to watch next?" I asked searching through the red box CD's Duncan bought.

"I don't know" Duncan said drinking some beer he bought. I normally would complain that he's underage and can't drink stuff like that, but his badness kind of grew on me. Love changes your point of view of life.

"I can't wait for prom" Heather squealed in Alejandro's arms. Of course Heather's excited about this she's nominated for queen and Alejandro's nominated for King. This couldn't be more perfect for them their definitely going to win their the jocks and captains of everything. "I already have my dress picked out".

"What's it look like?" Alejandro asked making Heather peck his lips.

"It's a surprise" Heather said making Duncan roll his eyes and this didn't go unseen by her. "Is there something you have to say Duncan?".

"Yes I do. I have a question actually." Duncan said standing up from the couch. "Why do girls make this a big deal all you do is take pictures, get crowned, and dance" Duncan mocked the way us girls act. "Oh, your dress is so pretty, AH! I won!".

"This is the biggest night of our lives before senior year and I for one am trying to make the best of it" I explained.

"Do you have your dress?" Heather asked stuffing her mouth with M&M's.

"No. I'm still choosing" I said making Heather's eyes go big.

"I can help you choose" Heather offered. I knew this would happen if I told her I haven't gotten my dress yet if only I kept my big mouth shut.

"Sure" I said giving a fake smile.

"I'm so going to win this prom with my dress" Heather bragged.

"With me as your king" Alejandro said making Heather smile. I swear those two are Romeo and Juliet themselves they always flirt and make out disgusting Duncan and I.

"Okay lovebirds no more sucking face" Duncan said. We all sat down on the couch reminiscing memories talking about our first few years of high school.

"I remember when we first met?" I asked Heather.

"Yes we hit it off really well due to the fact we were boy allergic" Heather joked.

"Yea" I smiled at all those memories some bad and some good either way without all of those times, I wouldn't have what I have today a bad ass boy friend and my two loco for each other friends. I have it all...

"I really hate to be the buzz kill here but mi Amour I have to go it's getting late" Alejandro said making Heather whine.

"I didn't know you still have a bed time bro" Duncan snickered making Alejandro glare.

"One more hour" Heather begged but Alejandro declined and they both got up.

"Wait your both leaving?" I asked.

"Yea, he's my right" Heather said.

"Night guys" Alejandro said as him and Heather left.

"Now it's just you and me princess" Duncan purred wiggling that unabrow of his.

"Unless you want me to kick you down there I suggest you stop wiggling your brow" I threatened only for Duncan to kiss me.

"Can I stay a night?" Duncan asked.

"Only if you sneak out the window in the morning" I said.

"Deal" Duncan said and with that movie night continued or should I say make out session night and I can only imagine what prom's going to be like tomorrow.

* * *

**R&R. I hope you liked this chapter you know what happens next right the last chapter that's it or is it . . . it is.**


End file.
